


The Dark Protector

by GSO



Series: A Life of Love: A Spardaverse [3]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Devil Parent Sparda, Doting Vergil, Full Devil Nero, Gen, Grandparent Vergil (Devil May Cry), Grandparents & Grandchildren, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mental Link, Nero would like his father and grandfather to calm down, Obsessive Love, Protective Vergil (Devil May Cry), Trust Issues, Vergil is a goddamn crybaby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:48:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 25
Words: 5,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29571297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GSO/pseuds/GSO
Summary: Eva The Dark Protector.
Series: A Life of Love: A Spardaverse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157036
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Eva’s room (the nursery) Sparda manor  
Vergil held his newborn granddaughter, rocking her to sleep in the rocking chair singing:  
When those voices deep within  
Bring you down to your knees again  
Redemption calls on to  
All of those who persist  
With the strength of the few  
[Bridge]  
Don't come to question  
All that you've known  
Remember: you are not alone  
I will be here, standing beside you  
[Chorus]  
There is no mountain  
Too tall to overcome  
We will be as one  
You will rise again  
This is your legacy  
Rise again  
This is your legacy  
[Bridge]  
Don't come to question  
All that you've known  
Remember: you are not alone  
I will be here, standing beside you  
[Chorus]  
There is no mountain  
Too tall to overcome  
We will be as one  
You will rise again  
This is your legacy  
Rise again  
This is your legacy  
Kyrie walked in: Thank you She said gratefully. Vergil melted into a pile of adoring goo. She’s so pretty... Kyrie giggled. Changing the subject she asked: where did that song come from? Vergil stiffened. A streak of wet dripped down his cheek and over his chin, and Vergil reached up to wipe it away: My mother and father. his heart suddenly clenched beneath his ribs. Vergil gasped and fought the urge to curl in on himself I want her to be protected and loved. I will let no one harm her. Kyrie(though she was a little concerned with the way Vergil was acting)smiled: Let me take her. Kyrie put Eva in her crib as Vergil stood up to go talk to Nero. Kyrie stopped him again as he was leaving: you’re a wonderful grandfather Vergil.


	2. Chapter 2

Sparda manor eva’s 5th birthday  
Eva sat in credo’s lap humming. He gently set her down on her feet and stood up: it’s time for me to go- And the world skipped.  
Eva sat in credo’s lap humming. He gently set her down on her feet and stood up: it’s time for me to go- And the world skipped.  
Eva sat in credo’s lap humming. He gently set her down on her feet and stood up: it’s time for me to go- And the world skipped.  
From the floor eva smiled widely. With only a little demonic power, eva issued the command: STAY. the world skipped again.  
Sparda clenched his hands on the railing(out of the range of eva’s powers) watching in open mouthed horror as credo’s will was taken from him. Sparda thought: just what is this girl capable of?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sparda doesn't approve of his great grandchild manipulating people.

3 weeks after eva’s 5th birthday downtown redgrave  
Eva rode around on Dante’s shoulders giggling. Sparda trying to keep his composure, said: Dante, can I hold her for a moment? Sure pops. To eva: it’s time to go see your great grandpa kiddo. Dante passed eva to Sparda and the two hung back. Sparda looked at eva and her grin stretched. Sparda however, persevered through the typical cute child tactics and eyed his great grandchild frowning. He put a slight note of demonic command into his voice: you are in trouble my girl. Big trouble.


	4. Chapter 4

Sparda manor Study later  
Eva sat in the chair kicking her feet. Sparda strode toward her and transformed. Words echoing through his demonic vocal chords with the slightest bit of command he began: that was wrong of you evie. Very wrong. Eva quailed, whimpering: I wanted uncle credo to stay! So I made him. Using her psychic devil powers She looked up at sparda and began: "You will forget," This did not happen. You will forget. Sparda said glaring down at his manipulative great grandchild: I’ll do no such thing. His will was stronger than hers, for the moment: humans are not toys, Evie. It’s about time you learned that. He reached for his sealing necklace, and eva tugged on her bond with vergil, summoning the Yamato to her side. The Yamato wailed as it came free of its saya: forgive me, master. On instinct eva activated her devil and with another pull on her power, blasted The Legendary Dark Knight into the woods.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> trigger warning: implied child abuse

Sparda manor kitchen  
Nero felt something like a sonic boom through the bond with his daughter. Vergil strode in: nero? What was that? Nero shook his head to clear it: I don’t know. I’ve never felt anything like it before. From Vergil: I have a bad feeling abou- he heard his father in his mind clear as day though sparda wasn’t addressing him: you are very spoiled. Vergil has wronged you by shielding you from the consequences of your actions. You may be a child but you are not ignorant. This planet and it’s people are not your playthings Eva. From eva: If you're not with me, you're my enemy. Sparda sighed: forgive me nero. To eva he said: So help me Evie, I am going to get through to you. And if this is the only way, so be it. And sparda stepped back into his old role using his devil strength against his great grandchild.


	6. Chapter 6

Some hours later  
Sparda sat by eva’s bed checking to make sure her wounds were healing. Then he stood and strode out into the hall. Vergil met him there and(catching his father off guard)with the yamato Vergil opened a narrow slit in sparda’s throat: that was a warning. Your only warning. Do I make myself clear, Father?! Vergil spat the word father like a curse: Come near her again and I'll kill you. Nero put a hand on Vergil’s shoulder and said in absolute misery: stop it, both of you. Why don’t we just talk this out like civilized people? Vergil took one look at his son and shook his head: I love her. She needs me. I will not abandon her like he abandoned me. Nero was blown away by the near-obsessive level of love that vergil had for eva. He muttered: when did this start, dad? Vergil became aware of warm tears on his cheeks, their saltiness running into his mouth: your grandmother died when I was just a boy. Dante fell into the underworld when I was 19. And you- here vergil chokes-died at the age of 15. then as if that wasn’t bad enough, eva had to watch her mother be murdered a little over a year ago. I’ll never forgive myself... Nero sighed: daddy, this isn’t healthy...Nero put a gloved hand on Vergil’s cheek and and planted a kiss on his crown: we need to talk about this. All three of us and maybe dante and tony too.


	7. Chapter 7

Sparda study midnight  
Vergil sat, drumming his fingers on his knee and just staring at Nero waiting for him to say something after Sparda told what had transpired that afternoon. Nero just slapped his forehead, brain stuck: wh-how-who- sparda faced the window: she was acting out this afternoon, so I took it upon myself to- here sparda gagged a little bit at his excessive use of force- discipline her. Hold on. Back up. start at the beginning: you said she can manipulate people, right gramps? How does that work exactly? I’m not sure how far she can “stretch” with it yet, but if you stand near her and she thinks about it, she can bend your will to hers with just a thought. Nero spooked at the implications. Dante snorted. Vergil ever one to cover eva’s bad behavior, said: right then. Even IF what you say is true, you could have just asked her to stop nicely. You didn’t have to beat her into submission. Sparda flinched: perhaps I was too hard on her. Then he admitted: I don’t really know all that much about human discipline. But I couldn’t let her continue this behavior. Nero stood: you could’ve brought her to me. Did no one think of that? This is what I’m going to do: when she wakes up, I’ll talk to her. Alone. Vergil made a sound of objection and nero sighed: dad. You need to quit coddling her. What you’re doing is not healthy. it’s like you’re obsessed with her happiness. Vergil started pacing: So what if I am nero? Does it really matter? She’s just a child. Once again, Nero put a gloved hand on Vergil’s cheek and and planted a kiss on his crown: you’re starting to scare me. you need to learn to tell her no sometimes. Can you do that for me? For the second time that day, Vergil became aware of warm tears on his cheeks, their saltiness running into his mouth: your grandmother died when I was just a boy. Dante fell into the underworld when I was 19. And you- here vergil chokes-died at the age of 15. then as if that wasn’t bad enough, eva had to watch her mother be murdered a little over a year ago. I’ll never forgive myself... Nero sat down again: you need to let go of your guilt dad. Kyrie’s death was not your fault. Dante sighed: and neither was mom’s Vergie. Sparda put a hand on his eldest’s shoulder: for what happened to your mother vergil, I can offer no justification. Turning on his father vergil hissed: you left her defenceless! And I could do nothing to stop him! Why did you leave us?! Sparda choked out: I’m sorry Vergil. Dante rose to join his brother. Sparda dante and vergil group hugged in the middle of the study. And on the other side of the door, with a power sealing necklace around her neck, eva smiled, content.


	8. Chapter 8

Sparda manor memorial 3 weeks later  
You two can come out now! Eva called, tugging on her great grandfather and father’s hands. They sat down in front of the memorial, and eva crawled into nero’s lap. Eva and Kyrie’s spirits appeared. Eva spoke first: I am very disappointed in your actions my love. Sparda bowed his head in shame: I am sorry my love. Don’t apologize to me Sparda. Apologize to your great granddaughter. Eva piped up in her little voice: great grandfather...he’s scary...she whimpered: I know now I did wrong, but how do I know he won’t lose his temper again? Sparda’s heart broke from the gravity of the damage he’d inflicted. Sorrowfully He reached for his great granddaughter but she shrank away from him, curling further into Nero: sweetie, come on, it’s just your great grandfather. Eva shook like a leaf as nero passed her to Sparda: m’ sorry, don’t hurt me...please... Sparda’s hand slowly came down and a stab of fear whistled along she’d built with her father. Eva started squirming in terror. Sparda started brushing absently through her soft, white hair. Eva said in a frightened whisper: I am afraid of you. I do not trust you. Not anymore. Kyrie’s spirit appeared: eva baby, he’s not going to hurt you-but he did mama. Eva interrupted: he knocked me unconscious. Sparda groaned, letting out a deep purr of regret: I am so sorry my girl. Forgive me? Eva shook her head: trust must be earned. Prove to me that you are sorry and I may forgive you. Someday. Thank you Sparda murmured.


	9. Chapter 9

Study 5 months later  
Nero groaned in frustration as he once again watched his father cater to (mostly)eva’s every whim. Eva watched her grandad doting on her and a small frown came over her features as vergil scooped her up and kissed her again: grandad. You are still acting as if I might break. I won't, I am quite certain. I am not made of glass. Vergil’s face crumpled into a sob: I want you to be protected and loved. I will let no one harm you. Never again. Sparda entered: nero you were right about your father. To vergil he said: let her stand on her own, son. And this is coming from the man who nearly killed her “on accident”. vergil snapped. Eva spoke again: There is something very wrong with you grandad. If there wasn’t, you would not be acting this way. Please put me down. You’re starting to scare me. Vergil set Eva on her feet and she left to go take a nap.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a mental link is forged with The Prince of Darkness, Mundus

Eva’s dreams that night  
Eva stood in front of Sparda manor, but this time it was on fire. She saw a silver haired boy race past her dressed in red: Dante? Dante! Dante, wait--! The scene changed again: You need to run, Vergil. No matter what happens, you mustn't look back! I need to find Dante. I promise I'll be back. I know this is hard. You must listen to me. Be a big boy... A man, huh? If I don't return, you must run. By yourself, alone. Forget your past and start a new life as someone else... A new beginning. She saw her great grandmother: you need to get out! Just go! She tried to reach for her great grandmother’s hand but could not. The scene changed yet again: Again, I must face a Sparda... Strange fate. Isn't it?" Who’s there? The voice chuckled: I HAVE PLANS FOR YOU, Daughter of Nero. Just you wait. Eva woke, screaming as her power activated, trapped in her body.


	11. Chapter 11

Study  
Sparda sat behind his desk. All of a sudden he felt a sharp painful yank through his bond with Nero. Sparda raced upstairs.  
Eva’s room  
Nero held eva in his arms. She screamed in what sounded like unendurable agony. And her body was glowing: "Listen to me, Eva. You are safe. You are sound. Please stop screaming. The sound grated on nero’s eardrum’s as the pitch of her screams increased. Sparda knelt next to his great granddaughter and grandson and undid the sealing necklace just as Vergil strode in, batting his father aside: I am here and I shall never let anyone harm you. Shh shh shh… Eva. It's alright, my darling. Putting a slight note of demonic command into his voice vergil said: Eva. Sleep now. Eva sagged against Vergil worn out. In the next instant her body seized as she vomited. Again and again and again: head...hurts...stay with me...please... But this time even with her power unsealed there was no real command to it. Eva fell asleep leaning against Vergil as vomited blood dripped from his shirt: Eva. I love you.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eva and her cousin Nell leave home

Sparda memorial 2 weeks later eva and nell age 6  
Eva and nell stood in front of the memorial as her great grandma’s and kyrie’s spirit’s apeared she joked, trying to lighten the mood: Never liked long goodbyes anyways. Eva, baby don’t do this! Please! Kyrie begged. Mom. Eva began: the seal on mallet island is weakening. Mundus will return. And even more people will die. I don’t have a-WE don’t nell corrected grabbing eva’s hand-choice. Not this time. Grandfather sparda isn’t strong enough anymore. It’s up to us now. Eva the first spoke: I wish I could tell you that you'll be loved, that you'll be safe and cared for and protected. But this isn't a time for lies. What you are going to be, my dears, is very, very brave. Kyrie choked back a sob. Mom. We will return alive. I promise you that. Eva tore a hole in space with the yamato, grabbed her cousin’s hand and stepped through, each half of the perfect amulet gleaming around their necks. The portal closed behind them, the last thing they saw was their great grandmother sorrowfully waving to them.


	13. Chapter 13

Redgrave City – Back alley   
Eva and her cousin exited the portal, emerging in front of the house of the city’s resident bibliophile. Eva knocked on the door three times and an old man opened it: can I help you? Eva responded: "I am looking for another copy of William Blake sir. The one I have actually belongs to my grandfather. The old man responded, confused: well, couldn’t you just ask your grandfather if you could borrow it? Eva shook her head: you see, I’m going on a long journey. The book probably won’t make it back. He loves that book. I won’t do that to him. The old man shook his head and thought stunned: who is this girl? Out loud he said: take whichever you like. Eva picked three: william blake, a beginner’s guide to naval navigation and a beginner’s guide to tactics and strategy.


	14. Chapter 14

Sparda manor the next morning  
Dante frantically checked all the bedrooms in the manor looking for his granddaughter and great niece: come on girls this isn’t funny! Don’t do this to me! Not today...please? A horrible feeling continued to grow in the pit of his stomach.   
Vergil practically tore the back yard apart searching: where did you run off to eva? Please come back. Once back inside he noticed that the yamato was missing. Morgan held out a note in eva’s handwriting: the seal on mallet island is weakening. Mundus will return. And even more people will die. Grandfather sparda isn’t strong enough anymore. It’s up to us now. I love you all. The time we had together… I cherish. We are the protectors. If we do not find a way, no one will. Vergil passed the note to sparda who had but one thing on his mind: WHY?! DAMN IT ALL! THEY’RE JUST CHILDREN!


	15. Chapter 15

Vergil cried until he ran out of tears. When his tears ran dry, his mind faded. The unbearable agony of the loss of his beloved granddaughter left his body riddled with despair. A pure, unadulterated kind of despair. Deep. Black. Choking. His thoughts disappeared and his entire will to live evaporated into nothing. His wife, his life, his son, himself. They were all nothing. Yamato poked the back of his mind: Vergil? I’m certain she still-leave me alone. Vergil growled: if you cannot bring her back, then be silent!  
The door opened and Sparda came in: son-LEAVE ME! Vergil roared: this is your fault. I LOVED HER! And now she’s gone... The door closed again. Sometime later, nero came in. He put a gloved hand on Vergil’s cheek and and planted a kiss on his crown: daddy, don’t do this. Please. Nero sighed: do I not also have your love? Vergil gasped, regret flooding his features: My sweet boy...my beloved Nero...I love you...I always have... Vergil being mushy got Nero going. Tears of gratitude spilled down his cheeks: better. Now maybe you can start to heal.  
As the years passed Eva grew into a capable fighter her weapon(a cutlass forged by splitting morgan’s power) grew with her. And with it she earned her first pirate ship and crew. Nell became her second in command wielding guns similar to Dante’s ebony and ivory.


	16. Chapter 16

The high seas-aboard the Sparda 11 years later  
Eva sat in the captain’s quarters of the Sparda pouring over old maps. Having attained the rank of captain by age 12, she was more merciful than was typical of a pirate: she only boarded ships to talk things out with people as a diplomat would. As a result, with her quick tongue and sharp mind a great many people both human and demon rallied under her banner. However there was one caveat: with each year that passed her headaches got worse. Now at the age of 17, an “episode” would land her flat out in bed for at least a week. Her psychic powers were developing quickly although they were mostly used to keep mundus out of her head which was not an easy task. Now eva and her armada were joined in a song as the sun set:  
Yo, ho, all together  
Hoist the colors high  
Heave ho, thieves and beggars  
Never shall we die


	17. Chapter 17

Sparda manor a few weeks ago  
Sparda stood in the study facing the window. It was a clear night and it was the closest sparda ever came to praying; I’m sorry I hurt you evie. Please come back. He pulled eva’s letter, yellowed with age out of his pocket, rereading it for the umpteenth time as guilt ate away at him: the seal on mallet island is weakening. Mundus will return. And even more people will die. Grandfather sparda isn’t strong enough anymore. It’s up to us now. I love you all. The time we had together… I cherish. We are the protectors. If we do not find a way, no one will. Sparda’s face crumpled, and he broke down sobbing.


	18. Chapter 18

Ship battle present day  
Load the cannons! Anything we can afford to lose, do so! Aye Cap’n! The sparda was approaching land fast so Eva made a split second decision: the yamato sang free of it’s saya and she used judgement cut. The force tore a hole in space big enough to suck the whole armada through. The armada sailed through the tear and found themselves close to the docks of Redgrave city. And then mundus ships attacked blasting eva’s armada with cannon fire. Cut the ropes! The ropes were cut and eva jumped using the yamato to once again tear the dimensions, heading for mallet island alone.


	19. Chapter 19

Sparda manor a few hours later  
Vergil was in the kitchen when Sparda strode in: My heart is bleeding. Vergil looked down at his own shirt: so is mine... Nero walked in behind his grandfather: what the hell is going on?! A damp warmth seeped through Nero’s sweatshirt: his heart was also bleeding. What is going on?! Nero asked again. And then all three of them heard eva’s voice clear as day: I love you all. The time we had together… I cherish. And to Sparda alone: Farewell, Legendary Dark Knight. All is forgiven. Then eva’s voice and signature disappeared.


	20. Chapter 20

Mallet Island(aka island of nightmares) Ancient Castle  
Mundus laughter echoed around them as soon as eva trish and vincent touched the ground. a woman steped out of the shadows looking scarily similar to Kyrie: my master, mundus bids thee welcome, daughter-HOW DARE YOU TAKE HER FORM! Eva roared. The woman pulled out a book. So did eva. They started spelling each other:   
I was angry with my friend;   
I told my wrath, my wrath did end.  
I was angry with my foe:   
I told it not, my wrath did grow. 

And I waterd it in fears,  
Night & morning with my tears:   
And I sunned it with smiles,  
And with soft deceitful wiles. 

And it grew both day and night.   
Till it bore an apple bright.   
And my foe beheld it shine,  
And he knew that it was mine. 

And into my garden stole,   
When the night had veild the pole;   
In the morning glad I see;   
My foe outstretched beneath the tree.  
The fake Kyrie finished first and roots sprang from the ground, focused on Vincent. Vincent however was a nephil, able to easily dodge the roots. Eva raised her hand and tore open a portal straight to mundus.


	21. Chapter 21

Mundus throne room  
MUNDUS YOU COWARD! GET DOWN HERE AND FIGHT ME YOURSELF! Mundus laughed: did you like my gift? If you need a mother little girl, I can create as many as you want. Just like I created her. Stay down, you witless coward. Eva hissed. For the first time in a decade, the world(at least inside the throne room) skipped.   
Mundus laughed: did you like my gift? If you need a mother little girl, I can create as many as you want. Just like, I created her-WHAT?! HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?! Eva unknowingly echoing the words of nero from so many years before said: You have nothing! I fight for this world and it’s people. And my family, who’ve loved me since the moment I was born! Who do you dare do the same for? DIE! Mundus roared. But he couldn’t move. Eva’s abilities had bound him to his throne. So instead, mundus used his to infiltrate her mind.  
Eva’s subconscious  
Sparda stood in front of his great granddaughter as The Legendary Dark Knight: you are a disgrace to your name. “sparda” drove force edge through eva’s heart. the world skipped.  
“Vergil” stood in front of eva: Foolish child. Eva was impaled on her grandfather’s summoned swords. the world skipped.  
“Dante”: sorry kiddo. Looks like you’ll have to go. Bullet from Luce straight to the brain. the world skipped.  
“Nero”: you should have died instead. Nero stomped on eva’s chest, crushing her heart. the world skipped.  
“Vincent”: you're practically a saint. Or an angel. Or it could be... You're a monster. Come on, you're just a little too perfect and that kind of perfection seems wrong. In fact, one might even say it's monstrous. After all, devils never Cry.“vincent” crushed her lips in a brutal searing kiss, then shoved her from the deck. She plunged into the water and her head struck the anchor. the world skipped once again.  
Throne room  
Nero dante vergil Sparda and vincent stood in the throne room. They saw eva chained and hooked up to what looked like a life support system. her power activated, trapped in her body and she screamed in what sounded like unendurable agony. And her body was glowing. LET HER GO! Nero roared transforming mid-sentence. From mundus: Ahh, you came all this way just for her. How sickening. Even if you do kill me today gentlemen, she will NEVER be whole again. The game’s over Sparda. You’ve lost. Such a pretty thing...what a sh-Mundus was cut off as eva stabbed through his gut: you talk waaay too much mundus. GRIFFON! NOW! Lightning struck mundus dead on in the chest: Your death will be by my hands tonight Sparda! I daresay I would like to see you try. The Legendary Dark Knight retorted. eva transformed a new form this time with four wings: red blue silver and purple. It was terrifying. It was beautiful. eva looked almost crazed with her anger: sorry gentlemen. Can’t let the sons of sparda have all the fun! Her family’s weapons appeared to be circling her: devil sword sparda, devil sword nero, rebellion yamato and her cutlass: It's time for you to die, mundus. Using the rest of her energy to direct the swords, the once demon king mundus exploded in a shower of blood and guts. Eva fell gently toward the ground. Vincent caught her.


	22. Chapter 22

Eva’s subconcious  
Sparda stood in front of his great granddaughter as The Legendary Dark Knight: you are a disgrace to your name. “sparda” drove force edge through eva’s heart. the world skipped.  
“Vergil” stood in front of eva: Foolish child. Eva was impaled on her grandfather’s summoned swords. the world skipped.  
“Dante”: sorry kiddo. Looks like you’ll have to go. Bullet from Luce straight to the brain. the world skipped.  
“Nero”: you should have died instead. Nero stomped on eva’s chest, crushing her heart. the world skipped.  
“Vincent”: you're practically a saint. Or an angel. Or it could be... You're a monster. Come on, you're just a little too perfect and that kind of perfection seems wrong. In fact, one might even say it's monstrous. After all, devils never Cry.“vincent” crushed her lips in a brutal searing kiss, then shoved her from the deck. She plunged into the water and her head struck the anchor. the world skipped once again.  
...va? Nero: Listen to me, Eva. You are safe. You are sound. Please stop screaming. Vergil: I am here and I shall never let anyone harm you. Shh shh shh… Eva. It's alright, my darling. Dante: Shhh! Sweetie, breathe. Vincent: Come back to me! I love you forever! Sparda: Oh, Evie...what have I done to you?…I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry. Forgive me...I love you... Like a spell being broken, with her great grandfather’s words eva awoke.  
Sparda manor 1 week later  
Eva startled when she felt herself hugged to someone’s chest and multiple hands held her: wha-?where? Sparda’s voice rumbled sorrowfully in his chest against her ear: Oh, Evie, I was so afraid we'd lost you. Immediately her attitude changed. Happily, she said: nope! All good! Everything’s fine now. Peachy keen. God, what a drag... She stood up when sparda released her: my crew’s waiting! She shot the men a beaming smile: you wanna come along? She left the room, the sparda men and vincent stunned in her wake. Vincent said: she’s on the verge of another “episode”. From nero: what do you mean episode? Vincent: mundus had been mentally torturing her for a decade. Now the fall comes. He left the room in search of his beloved.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: mentions of suicide and alcohol abuse

Aboard the Sparda – Captain’s quarters the next day  
The glass in eva’s hand shook, so she poured herself another. The day was just beginning and already half a bottle of demonic liquor was gone. The door opened and vincent came in and took her hands in his: oh, my love. Don’t do this! Please! I beg of you... Eva swallowed and said: I need this V. You know that as well as I. Vincent flinched, as if slapped: no. You don’t. Deep down you know it too. Eva started sobbing: I want to die. Please v! End it: if thought is life, and strength and breath, and the want of thought is death. Vincent replied, tears streaming down his cheeks:   
Love and harmony combine,  
And round our souls entwine  
While thy branches mix with mine,  
And our roots together join.  
Joys upon our branches sit,  
Chirping loud and singing sweet;  
Like gentle streams beneath our feet  
Innocence and virtue meet.  
Thou the golden fruit dost bear,  
I am clad in flowers fair;  
Thy sweet boughs perfume the air,  
And the turtle buildeth there.  
Eva gasped finally figuring out through her boozed brain what Vincent was saying: oh my god. Really? Vincent sighed in relief: Yes. I should have told you every day from the moment I met you. I love you. Eva blushed scarlet. Vincent took her glass away. She instinctively reached for it. Vincent laughed, tapping her cheek with his finger: ah ah ah! No more, my beloved Eva. Eva giggled and, throwing her arms around his neck, broke down into hysterical sobs. Outside the door, nell thought happily: bout damn time!


	24. Chapter 24

Sparda manor three months later  
Vergil stalked back and forth across the study. Dad. Sit down. Nero grumped. You’re not at all worried about this, are you nero. Nero folded his arms: no. I’m not. He’s a good man. And she loves him. Vergil’s hands tightened, and it didn’t escape nero’s notice. nero sighed and Once again, put a gloved hand on Vergil’s cheek and and planted a kiss on his crown: Let her go. She’ll always love you. It’s time for her to leave the nest. Vergil choked: I wanted her to be protected and loved. I will let no one harm her. Nero ran his hands through his hair in frustration: Stop being possessive. you want her to be happy. She is. With him. Sparda came in, having felt a tug on his bond with Nero: Vergil. She is an adult. You think you’re the only one? This is hard for all of us. Vergil broke down crying: I love her. She needs-him. Nero interrupted. Nero looked out the window and saw the two, like a couple kissing in the park. Nero knew that his daughter would be just fine.


	25. Chapter 25

Epilogue

Sparda Manor 3 years later  
Two mischievous pairs of feet scampered down the hall giggling. Vincent gave chase: girls this isn’t funny! Don’t do this to me! Not today...please? The girls stuck their tongues out at vincent. He sighed: fine. Time to call in the reserves. Nero! Vergil! Help? A hole appeared in space and vergil stepped out. Girls...vergil sing-songed: how would you like some story time? The twins clambered into Vergil’s arms babbling something cute and incoherent. Vincent melted into a pile of adoring goo: oh my god...adorable! On the next floor Eva sat with her great grandfather. She rolled her eyes when she felt a tug on the bond from her husband: what an absolute sap. Here we go again...


End file.
